


[马东娜绒]旧城坏港

by NanNan1644



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanNan1644/pseuds/NanNan1644
Summary: 他踩着石砖走，胶鞋底吱吱响，左边比右边要响，这是他走路姿势不端正的缘故。还巢似的飞奔，跨过饭店门口拴着睡沉的老狗，迷蒙的，他的一截颈子露出来，被风吹得殷红。我站在一颗泡桐的影里，久久地望。
Relationships: 李东赫/李泰容, 李马克/李东赫, 李马克/罗渽民
Kudos: 3





	[马东娜绒]旧城坏港

《旧城坏港》·上

李东赫从知事起就明白太平路怎么趟，货轮什么时候离港，灯塔里装得是退役的瘸子水手不是一百只萤火虫，他的散光眼是因为念书而不是天然。他眯着眼睛，左眼比右眼多一些地眯起，随即对我笑起来，浅色的两条唇不像从他身上长出来的，凸凸的一只唇珠躲进他的身体里，指着风水缸里的一瓢浮萍说这是水里生苔，和人的癣没两样。我张了张嘴，不知道同他怎么说起，他有些色痴，世界待他是比深色更深的，他这个昼的小夜盲，做我的兄弟是不够格，讨好李泰容却总是很有一套。

李泰容在家中梳洗一番，忙着见客，攒着一窝洋人去坐茶围，自己嫌脏，挽着绸子帕跟在我的新派父亲屁股后面，叫他的洋名他就痴愣，唤不醒似的。李东赫一进屋他就渴盼地望着他，瞧他不瞧我，料定我这个公馆二把手提不出那种喝夜奶的下三滥借口让他脱身，我攥着李东赫，没一会儿又放了。哥俩被生烹似的重逢，黏着了，父亲怕丢人，让他牵着李东赫下去，寻了个吃酪的由头打发罗先生身旁的民与我们同去。

容二十五岁，在我父亲面前总是长不大似的，可在后院里他就是成人里的成人，仅次于父亲和陈妈。他说净手，几个孩子就稀稀拉拉地净手，让上桌才上桌，吃点心，放几颗龙眼肉都是他讲得算。民捞糖水樱桃吃，捞完自己的就捞我的，他吃酪就过敏，风疹团长在他细细的脖子上，要把他扼死了。从前李东赫不懂事，说他是个下三滥的公子哥做派，长一嘴甜牙齿，怪不得家里走越南贩蔗糖。民憋红了一张脸，灌了一嘴酪，差点儿死在门厅，治病花了几千块。自此之后李东赫再不敢跟他对着干，他受不住民的逞能更受不住民的偏执，民的热烈。

李东赫舔着嘴巴上的酪水，酪水那么白，在他的唇缝间露出来，淌进他下巴的凸起，衬得他的脸出奇的灰，五官不太美，只眼睛是一双会笑的眼睛，吃一口酪就弯起来，和李泰容长得不太像，待人处事更是睡不醒一般。他打着嗝，一颗熟杏仁一样的皮肉都攀在李泰容身上，摸着李泰容的肩胛骨，露出一副饕足奶的痴态。民很受不了他这样，不止一次跟我谈战前的老黄历，说宣统皇帝和奶姆子通奸，乘游轮时听了两出蝴蝶夫人，他就谁也瞧不上了，丝毫不觉得这样的怪是出其不意，不受许可的——就那年月，他连让罗先生泄在墙上的机会都没有。

容揉着李东赫的头和后背，把他揉成一滩无用的软，把他捏起来，很迟地观看我，我吃得工整，长得又像父亲，不讨他喜欢也是应当。他抱着李东赫进家门时才十六岁，那时他家道中落，割腕子放血拌米汤喂养他的心都有了，跟待我是不同的。我想，我要是有一天将死了，他是绝豁不出去的。这么比也不对头，我牵着李东赫跑闹，由着他发疯，我这个帮凶还要去苛怪主谋，要怎么不仗义就怎么不仗义。

老周替父亲传唤，容立马松了臂膀，擦了手就走，他握过的一方帕，蹭过李东赫眼角灰的一方帕就睡在垫汤匙的瓷枕座上，我把它拧得小而四方，放进兜里。一手拉着一个就要出门，去看进港，看漏油的货轮那条长长的黑尾巴浮在水里。

我们看水，是看水的污秽，看完满的东西被损坏，看个开心愉快，像是把进口墨洒进风水缸一样的兴妖作怪地高兴。只有民，民的脸在那弯软水的倒影里白苍苍的下坠，长得同姨娘非常相像，流利的眉目流利的脸，轮廓割着人割着我，又痛又美，短暂地一簇，他说他再不吃鱼了。李东赫啐他，他本来也不吃。

那时正值一个糜乱的晚春，街巷里猫儿比人多，聘猫不用打腊肉，除了深宅和米店也无人养猫。公馆原先有只长毛乌云，后来吃老鼠药死了，容哭了几日，我父亲遂勒令上下不再抱猫进府，这娇客再无临门的可能。李东赫比我还伤感，他起夜就折腾我，蜜色的肉在西洋灯下蜜得发涩，他说他是个没心肝的人，因为这，原本看好的雪球也遭退回，他好恨容的眼泪，他最不配恨容。这样的恨持续了几天，他就又与容重归于好，可见他的恨也不是实物，他的恨太缥缈了，和民学口语一样，只要是情绪就要加个“最”贴个“很”，这样口吻就风流，立在世上就顶天立地。

我与李东赫从来都活得没什么要紧的，除了每天中午念一会儿法国人开的学堂，整日就是闲逛，走得很远很密，去看光秃秃的岸，这岸到那岸，水洼里眠着鱼苗，摁一下就破一个鱼泡。我天生对生灵无感，看乡野家的孩童折磨动物也看得很自得。李东赫有些怕，又好奇我的不参与。我并不是怕活物，也不怕脏，容太敏感多情，我午后吃了椰蓉酥他都明白，要是沾了死物的腥，虽不至于大棒子将我打出来，面上也一定不漂亮。

李东赫对此表现得很移情，又生气，翻着他那双睡不足的桂圆眼睛撇我，嫌我，两只手指并着捏一下我手背上的肉。他生来就是个怪胎，生得不像死去的李伯伯，不像他的姨娘，他不像羊水里刨出来的孩童，他是旧城自然长成了。旧城的风物与旧城的野蛮在他的皮肤上绽了又绽，像每个在这儿长成的人一样，他的骨头，他的脸，他的体味，他什么都旧，旧待我而言就是新。

我长到十岁有余才跟父亲登港，粗着嗓子说乡音，招了几年笑，活成了个新人。初识他，他趴在容怀里狗哭，肝肠寸断的一个人，引得他哥哥为他掉眼泪，载到我房里吃燕粥也不像吃燕粥，像拿竹签戳进旁人肺管里咂血沫，李东赫生来就是要吃人的。

李东赫见我发愣，手像只沾了泥沙的鱼儿一样游，摸我的裤子，圆圆的指头留圆圆的印，他鱼儿似的嘴唇吻我的脸，我的喉咙，他又要吃人。他脆生生的嗓子咯咯地笑起来，不顾我究竟有没有和他野合的交情，将我吃得很满，不勃起也勃起。

我瞧他丰润的脸颊，真正是不知所谓，无论在被褥里同射了几百回精，我对李东赫也生不出别的爱出来。他一个没有昵称的人，枕着我的膝盖，头发上蹭着草籽，沙砾，把我和含在舌头底下的口嚼糖一起吐在沙地上。我和他都定型，永远就活在二十岁，一岁也不长。

李东赫看看我，又看我的制服裤，像是不认识我和它了，呕了两下就走，头也不回。他的性子来得不明不白，我永远像只撵着他跑的鹌鹑仔，这在公馆的三六九等里是不该的。李东赫才不吃这杀千刀的三六九等，他不许他活得不少爷做派——他早不是少爷了，他甚至不记得十来岁前不寄居的日子是如何，他只是单纯的叛逆，叛逆得单纯。我们谁也奈何不了他，他十四岁就钻进被窝跟我打手冲，他什么都懂，冲我比划一个一，一就是一，一是第一，是第一个欲念，第一个日出，第一个处子。

以至于后来很多日子，又或是这么些年，李东赫领女孩回来，给旁人包车，逛剧院，听碟片，于我而言都是另一个人做的，跟我认识的李东赫从来是各论各。他好容易养到成年，贪嗔爱都长得丰盈，趴在我的裤裆上问我，我是否是个天生的同性恋，这是一种遗传吗，我怎么有脸笑他是怪胎，我比之他有什么分别。

要争辩，我总是不会赢的。他踩着石砖走，胶鞋底吱吱响，左边比右边要响，这是他走路姿势不端正的缘故。还巢似的飞奔，跨过饭店门口拴着睡沉的老狗，迷蒙的，他的一截颈子露出来，被风吹得殷红。

我站在一颗泡桐的影里，久久地望。

《旧城坏港》·中

铁路都结冻，民从越南回来，面上带着股病弱的褚黄，又吃大几剂补膏才好，顾不得似的忙着跟我侃天说地。说他的轿车怎样在轮船上摇曳，说越南的短衣少食，泥地一样的三角洲，他遇见法国人和德国人，不佩珠宝的蒙古人种就落俗，随时都有跌进贫民窝的可能。民说，他以为未开化的地方就没有强奸，没有资源就不爱生育，可遍地是坦胸漏乳的妇女，抱着一个个干枯的婴孩，让他想起他的小乳侄，一个不长命的孩子，他去了世界的另一端，遍地是小乳侄的分身，小乳侄像一粒苞谷一样降落。

我听他的嗫嗫，愈发觉得他与分别时不同了，同我的客套拘谨不同，民干一行爱一行的热忱要烧光河西的所有高粱茬，唯有这样的久坐让他吐些真言。罗先生不让他上新学堂，从来都是老师随行，一个男人，两个女人，学交际舞和外语，测算的本领是半个天生，他两岁多就会趴在橱柜上拆解他姨娘的珊瑚算珠。

民对自由的渴盼比我要浓烈，从罗先生手里拿到护照比拿瑞士表投掷走绳艺人添彩头还高兴千万倍。为了他的好奇，他饮酒，吃生切海鲜，搞自由恋爱，起初是和同华书斋葛老师的女儿，后来就是修车坊的女工，放小额贷家的独生子。我是长到他能搞大别人肚子才明白，他的自由恋爱，自由和恋爱是分开的，他的爱是恨不得把自己切割、磨碎，普照人世的爱，他的自由是没有道德准则的，纯粹一种对余生的挥霍。

工厂的儿子、贩烟草和罂粟的儿子讲道德就是真是老赖了。我不确定这是否是真的，从李东赫第一次骑在我身上把我摇出来，从容光溜溜地逃出书室走过三楼的回廊之前，民就是我的最爱了。我那时候六七岁，民做一个乘船来的客人，被他的保姆抱着，好漂亮的一个小保姆抱着一个好漂亮的他。我父亲见了他就夸赞，说他生得像兰，比兰还貌美，罗先生沾沾自喜，兰为他生一个孩子费尽了经血，撒手人寰。兰，他的母亲，一个渔女，一个在我父亲和罗先生手下辗转的交际花，在这世间留存过的所有凭证都长在了他身上。

我从没吝啬过对民的喜爱，在他这搪瓷塑的人里填充各种各样的东西，山楂串子，厚奶油，炼乳糖。他也搬来旧城时，我说不出是怎样的高兴，我这样闷的一个人，踩着椅子望他宅子里的那颗樱桃树，酸樱桃指甲那么大，一树没人要的樱桃都得了点化似的讨人喜欢。后来樱桃树没了，罗宅和李公馆一样，荡着荡着，成了旧城这柔波里徒劳的两座孤岛，出售洋火洋枪甜烟草，两座岛并起来，把旧城夹死了，夹断了，旧城的伤口里淌出好的坏的血浆，淌出容和东赫。

容不好恨我父亲，就恨罗先生，一边恨罗先生一边疼爱着民，民生得好漂亮，生得楚楚，楚楚便无辜，他不让厨房做鱼，以免民念及往事——民哪里有什么往事，他都没喝过他母亲渔家的奶，却有一身染了渔家就脏了的病，他活活惯死自己，让所有人都陪他疯。宅子里不许有聪明人，老爷除外，时候大了，老爷下的崽也除外，容什么都不是，容两面不讨好。

容像盲目的羔羊一样做我父亲的手，我父亲戒指上的蓝钻，他和东赫纯粹是两个旧时代的牺牲品，怪谁都不好。纺纱厂没了，家就倒了，容的父亲需要胰岛素，胰岛素也什么都救不成。他生下来就亏欠，就惭愧，多少次下学回家，我看东赫攀着他抱着他，溺水一样。他欧洲的羊绒衫装着两个人，李东赫钻进他的衣服像钻进他的肉身，没有哭声也没有呼吸，李东赫先叫他奶姆的名字，又叫母亲的名字，最后叫容。

容，容。你在哪里，容。他们都走了，卖了，死了，我藏照片的宝猪也没了，你也在里头，你的半身像，最好的一张。容，我找不见你。

在我家做事的南方女佣听得抹眼泪，仿佛他们的苦都相通。他们怎么能相通？少爷和丫鬟，他们般配吗？

我站着，看着，听着，先是一刻钟，又是好几个刻钟，容拥着李东赫出来，两个人的眼睛都红得像渗血，野兽一样疲累，这是他们的一脉相承，是我融不进的。我说，穿好衣服，然后就要去牵李东赫。他突然发狂似的咬我一口，梗着脖子跑了，只留下我和容面面相觑，谁也不敢看谁的眼睛。好像他的掌上没有李东赫的体液，好像他雪一样的肩膀上从没有衔过他的痣，他好完满，他还像个人类。

这是无从开口的，我横不能过问他人的肉身，他人的缱绻，撕裂他人是我那不见底的无边境的教养做不来的。我解释不出来，民若是问我，我也只说容就是这样，别人要的，他都给。民直说好怪，像千年前的希腊，像一个儿子在睡一个母亲，他又掉起书袋来，桃瓣一样的眼睛瞥上我。声音倒是越来越低，他听了这样的秽乱，反而起了反应，要去见刘小姐。哪个刘小姐？我不过问，张了张嘴，什么也没说。我的一半叫嚣着让他留下，另一半又叫着放他走，我从来留不住他。

民盯着我，用一种虔诚的眼神看我，从上到下，他的身子撑起来，拉得很直，离我那么近，我张张嘴，连他的呼吸都吃得。我仍是没动，我动不得，他看了又看，似乎觉得伤心的面孔太掉份，扯出一个凄迷的笑，说要带刘小姐吃面包，头也不回地去了。

夜里，李东赫见我伤怀，真心实意地以为这伤怀全权因他而起，高兴地吹起枕头风，湿漉漉地把自己嵌进床单里。我看着他水浸的面，欲望塑的脸，才发觉不单是我，连他也割裂，爱和性首鼠两端，我遥控他，遥控他的身体，那都是一时的。他从来不爱我，他吃我的粥食，做我的玩伴，那通通是习惯是本能，他爱容，爱他装相机的防水箱，爱旧城，他不爱我，跟我不爱他是一回事。

我还是没能哭，我的眼泪太少，滴在枕头上，晕不出一块完整的水痕，我生产的生理盐水就像一管劣等水彩，化不开，抹不上。可我真是被害惨了，对着民不能勃起，对着东赫不能说爱，我完了，我的恋是畸恋，性是乱性。我枕在床垫上，久久地悲伤，翻一次身就是一次回心转意，我是怕受伤的，真正的苦我没有经受，一点点伤口就能要我的命。好像我早就遗落了，被李东赫和那泡精一块吐在沙地上，枕着口嚼糖，蚂蚁吃我，涨潮了，河微弱的浪也吃上我，把我搞烂了。

情也垮了，情完了，退潮似的，尿也似的撒在门廊。我睁着眼睛，夜蝠似的睁眼到天亮，四五点就坐在门厅，舀橘子酱吃，真的假的橘子塞满我的胃，我吃得人也胶质。六点多，容披衣服出来，被我的丑态吓了一跳，半跪似的俯着身子为我抹嘴，橘皮块黏在他的拇指，拉出冻冻的刺来，他的手背蹭着我的眼睛，我干得发痛的眼睛。

我对着他端正的脸，他水波一样软的眼睛，他平滑的腮和菱菱的唇，原本酝酿的话都烟消云散了。我不骂他是个名存实亡的姨太太，不骂他是旧城的残党，不骂他的孤苦伶仃，不骂他的无所适从。

我拉着他的手，吃他拇指上揉烂的酱像吃一个崭新的果，我裹着他，记忆里我裹奶姆的奶也未曾这样专心。他看着我的眼睛，舒也似的叹气，他可怜我可怜得自己也不知道。

情完了，我痴想。

《旧城坏港》·下

那日容又买了方糕回来，中式的豆酥里抿一层西式的奶浆，甜得发呛，碾着每个过路人的喉咙，一口一个，糊住容日渐低迷的胃口。厅里没有排气窗，一楼的盥洗室是不留人的，女佣们被陈妈赶得小鸡子一样跑过廊庭，新式皮鞋的踏踏声好容易就把庭院灌满。父亲老了，爱听小姑娘的腿脚，又或是爱小姑娘，时常去廊下吸烟。一条条熏黄的棉尾巴扔进风水缸，缸里堆着这样那样的烟草灰，霉菌、苔癣，它再也不生浮萍了，可也称不上太干涸，它潮了透了，再不预备转运了。

民好些天不来，又或是近几年都不常再见他，我也迷茫，好像他那张夹竹桃一样白的面，永远都悬在太平路口，笑一下就是一只小苞，旧城的风月全倚仗在他一个人身上。民最初吵着要留学，之后又要流血要政治，罗先生受不了他的新作风，气得病上大半年。要我说这都是本源上的，罗先生从我父亲手里夺走了兰，若不是他的自负和偏执吓坏了，唬住了我父亲，他永远也得不到兰，这是一脉相承的。他实在不懂民，民的革命是落地就开始的，革得快而决绝，如今只是恰好落在他头上。

这世间这么多的一脉相承，罗先生与民，李东赫与容。一想到我与父亲的相近，想到我的皮和骨都是照样学样地从他的脸上摹出来的他的附庸，我是那样不寒而栗。我吃的每一口奶油，公馆的每一块大理石，全都倚靠父亲，倚靠他的贪污，他的狠心，他是故意不让运西药的船进港的。那只铁皮船在河湾上飘摇，水手得了败血症，跳河嗑死在石床上。而容呢，容的父亲烂死在棉绒被里，容走投无路，全因为我父亲。父亲爱谁呢？爱我那个在舞厅跳舞的母亲吗，爱兰吗，他或许爱容吗，他爱自己吗？

容从盥洗间出来，半干着头发，洗发精的味道染进他的颈子里，白白的手指捻着吃剩的奶油小方，仍发育似的纤细。桌上很洁净，他招招手让我过来，神色很恍惚地给我糕点，糕点放进掌心，糕点掉屑溶解比他自己溶解还惹人伤心。我已经记不清容多少岁了，对他的记忆也模糊起来，好像他从来都在身边，伺候我和父亲，尽心得像个管家，没人喊他管家，都叫他先生，副少爷，听起来像那么一回事儿，仔细想来，这哪里是给人的称呼呢。副的，作配的，他原本绝不是这样。

我的魇症时有发作，李东赫对这不屑一顾，真把这当报应对待——尽管我本人是没有犯罪的，在他眼里，除去玩伴，我还是个帮凶。容照看我，披着衣服在床边坐着，一坐就半宿，为了我，他什么都做尽了。他一个旧的人，那么不摩登，一点儿浪漫情怀也无，还是吻我，吻我的眼睛，我的鼻子，如果我愿意，我缠着他奸了他，这都是顺其自然的。这世上仿佛只有他还疼我，还待我有余温，若不是我已经二十来岁，我恐怕早已涕零，一厢情愿地狠狠爱上他。

容施施然来施施然去，在我脆弱的日子里对我关怀备至，像个虚构的人一样。他与我同住了许多许多年，直到那夜才不那么吝啬的对付我，他对民的怜惜对东赫的爱通通都移情在我身上。我拥着他，撕咬他，他仍是一副被婴孩掐住了臂肉的神态，我已经没有那么小了，我的发泄是纯粹的欲的舒展，他也不管。他不把我当成一个真正的男人，真是悲哀，这个房子里，这座城里，爱我的恨我的，没有一个把我当成一个真正的男人。

李东赫见他哥哥偶时的狼狈，暗藏着一股恨，终于愿意同我一房睡，进屋就掴我，掴得我不知天昏地暗，好像我才是个无能的小色弱儿一般。他骂人我从来听不明白，他总是叫骂，让人不知是真是假，每个字都恨极，每个字都软得透顶。我的好是一文不值了，我的坏在他嘴里都统称为遗传。遗传，遗传，性也能遗传吗？

我把自己嵌进去时，他还在骂，骂得眼睛流水，他的嗓音真像只莺鸽似的好听，若不是容，他早就被他那烂心肝的姑母卖了当了，他还不知足，非要说我不喜欢的话，把自己糟践了。李东赫太难过了，扒着床头的软皮枕，把漂亮的皮面撕得很碎，他的背较之是白的，羊奶与蜂蜜的脊梁，在他的扭动下很狰狞地舞起来。

这样的场景我见过很多次，从未有一次这样使我震痛。李东赫像一只蛹动的莲一样挣扎着，倒像是把我扯破了，他把我咬得出血，血啐在瓷瓶上。李东赫这时候反而开心起来，说我欠他一个处子，一个一，可肩头血和处女血一样让他高兴，他很久没有这样高兴了。

好像万事万物都成了那一天的缩影，民寄信回来，他在罗马，很快又要西行，去得更远更荒唐。民的信纸上不写流血，不写抢劫和谋杀，两封信，我和父亲一人一封。父亲又在吸烟，他的肺坏了大半，越坏越上瘾，他不怕痛便不沾大烟，硬挺挺的，仿佛还很健朗。

先消失的是厅里的洋钟，后来是钢琴，碟片机，客房拆得像胚房，南方来的女佣走了，拿了一笔遣返费，要回乡结婚。见了李东赫她还是不动声色地哭起来，动情得使我生厌，我从不说讨厌，只等着陈妈送她走远才松了一口气。

这里已经不生财了，假山石挪走的那天父亲冲我叹道，一时间，旧城比他还要朽烂，路上仍有人贩柑，有脂粉和盔饼。我从不质疑父亲的决断，他一旦把一座城判作油尽灯枯，油尽灯枯就是迟早的事，一如他贩烟草，贩石油一样，他也许昏聩了，不中用了，但他从来是灵的。又或是我相信民，认定这是民对父亲的启示。

要打仗，这三个字那么刺耳，刺得李东赫整日恹恹的，十年来没长的心智突然长成似的高涨。攥着容的手在廊下一坐就是半日，门也不出，女朋友也不相处，他的浓性也消散了，挨了打似的低垂了。

李公馆售出的那一天，李东赫起得比容还早，又或是找不见容，说要去看船，去那港。翻修的码头，刨木屑的腥还留在河沼，他静静地走着，清晨的渔家走过，并不看他与我，鱼还活着，穿在芦苇制的绳结上，让我想起民。父亲的轮船停在岸边，新制的铁在雾里乌青着，老周指挥着人把碟片和书柜载进货仓，父亲昨日就睡在船上，他和船是一体了，河风太冷了，让我分不清是春还是冬。李东赫一路是那么周到，像牵着我做客一般，他从不许我做客。

开船吗，船工招呼我。

再等等。

我的手指冰凉，蜷在袖口里，袖里别着一方磨得过薄的绸帕，绸帕裹着我。天渐渐亮了，像一块柿饼一样的天把雾暖得好化，我回过头去，李东赫像是没来过一般消失在港上。再没有人伸头往下看货轮的铁屁股，没有人吃口嚼糖，口嚼糖成了一场梦，把我冻死在港上。

开船吗，我听见一个人的声音。


End file.
